Caramelos y acertijos
by Siriela
Summary: [Draco&Hermione] Es Halloween, y el truco ha comenzado. Por razones ajenas a ellos, los eternos enemigos han quedado en el mismo equipo. Para ganar, tendrán que resolver los acertijos planteados...y probablemente algo más.[Reto Dramione de Halloween]


**Caramelos y acertijos.**

Para cuando Draco Malfoy se percató de que la _sangresucia_, la _Comadreja_ y dos muchachas más a las que no reconoció, se acercaban a él, una desagradable impresión de que esas personas serían _su equipo_ le cruzó por la mente.

Aquél Halloween había sido divertido: se había despertado encontrado una enorme calabaza repleta de golosinas. Había lanzado hechizos a unos cuántos de alumnos de primer grado, haciendo que más de uno brincara y gritara del espanto, además de asustar a la trastornada profesora Trelawney. Finalmente había asistido a la celebración en el Gran Salón y Pansy Parkinson había bailado con él en el majestuoso baile de máscaras.

Cuando Hermione llegó a su altura y lo miró con algo parecido a odio con suplica, Draco comprendió que después de todo no estaría tan mal ser parte del "equipo". De hecho, era bueno, pues así podría cerrar con un acto final que coronara con oro la noche mágica se aquél día.

Sacó a relucir la sonrisa más sarcástica y burlesca de la que fue capaz y miró a Hermione con diversión, mientras por su mente circulaban miles de ideas para hacer de esa noche inolvidable.

-Bien, Malfoy. Esto no nos gusta más que a ti, así que antes de empezar con el juego todos juraremos tratarnos decentemente mientras esto dure, después pueden hacer lo que quieran…-sentenció Hermione en el característico tono mandón que todo mundo odiaba. Ron soltó un bufido quejumbroso, dando a entender que aceptaba las condiciones, las chicas, que inmediatamente notaron que aquello era un pacto sólo entre los otros tres, se miraron con complicidad y Draco sonrió mientras pensaba: _"Lo dirás por ti, Granger. Ésta será mi noche" _

-Así que estoy en su equipo…que interesante-susurró el chico de cabellos platinos. Miró hacía las dos chicas que se había alejado un poco del grupo y alzó una ceja.

-Ella son Drucilla Retriever y Grabrielle Lionheart, de Ravenclaw y Gryffindor respectivamente-se apresuró a decir Hermione al notar la mirada de Malfoy.

-Bien, será mejor que empecemos. Granger, haz los honores y guíanos-dijo sarcástico el Slytherin mientras comenzaba a caminar hacía la entrada del Gran Salón. Hermione le miró con odio y al mismo tiempo se recriminó por sus palabras "apaciguadoras" antes de comenzar el juego. Le hubiera gustado partirle el bello rostro ahí mismo.

Al salir del Gran Salón notaron que todos los equipos -formados por sólo 5 personas- estaban completamente desorientados tratando de descifrar el primer acertijo que apareció mágicamente en el pergamino que se les concedió a los "líderes del equipo". Hermione era la líder de ese equipo y estaba confiada en sus habilidades no sólo mágicas, sino racionales para poder conducir a su equipo hacía la victoria.

El hecho de que Malfoy fuera un miembro de éste, significaba dos cosas: tenía que tener cuidado de él, porque aunque había puntos para las Casas de por medio, no estaba segura de contar con su apoyo y su fidelidad. Y la otra –y más importante- era el terminar aquello lo antes posible. No dudaba de las habilidades del Slytherin, sabía que había aceptado con mucha facilidad y eso sólo podía significar que él intentaría hacerles algo, tal vez una trastada de Halloween o estropearles todo para que fueran los últimos en terminar con su misión.

-De acuerdo, Dumbledore dio las reglas, son muy sencillas: Los dulces que nos darán la victoria serán los más grandes, además estarán empapelados con los colores de las Casas. Los otros dulces sólo nos proporcionarán 20 puntos por cada bolsa recolectada y serán más pequeños y de todos los colores, menos los de las Casas. Éstas se encontrarán repartidas por todo Hogwarts y sus alrededores. No debemos comer ningún dulce, ya que…aunque algunos son simples dulces otros contienen hechizos que pueden traer consecuencias extrañas al que los comió. Además de eso sólo esta permitido usar un solo hechizo, debemos elegir muy bien la ocasión para hacerlo. Algunas de las pistas que nos proporcionen serán falsas y sólo nos llevarán a los dulces corrientes y encantados. Aunque juntemos millones de estos nunca ganaremos con ellos, tenemos que tener los cuatro dulces representantes de las Casas y la victoria será nuestra-dijo Hermione, demasiado excitada y segura de sí misma como para darse cuenta de que todo el Hall la miraba con extrañeza.

-Sabemos que tienes una mente brillante pero no era necesario que repitieras las reglas del juego como si fuesen las reglas de la vida…todos escuchamos a Dumbledore, Granger. No somos sordos-murmuró Draco mientras ponía gesto ceñudo. Hermione bajó la vista apenada y la dirigió hacía Ron, pero este le sonreía, aunque su rostro se hallaba extrañamente colorado: las amenazas para que no peleara con el Slytherin surtían su efecto.

-Bueno, Malfoy, deberías alegrarte, el recordatorio no era para ti. De hecho, tu podrías considerarte un "miembro invisible"…no tienes que hacer nada, sólo callar y seguirnos, como si no estuvieras presente-Hermione saboreó la mueca de enfado que el platino formó y sin mirarlo pasó a su lado para indicar que la búsqueda había comenzado y que desde ese momento hasta el momento en que finalizara el juego (cuando el primer equipo regresará al Gran Comedor con los cuatro dulces representantes de las Casas) eran un equipo y tenían que dirigirse y pensar juntos.

Comenzaron a caminar por los pasillos largos y oscuros de Hogwarts. Ese año el profesorado se había esmerado en hacerlo parecer un verdadero castillo encantado. Las luces que alumbraban los corredores eran de un extraño tono morado, sin embargo seguían siendo luminosos. Las armaduras chirriaban más de lo normal y se escuchaban extraños ruidos -cadenas arrastrándose por el suelo, lamentos, llantos, gritos de terror- por todos lados. De vez en cuando aparecían los fantasmas de las casas para asustar a los alumnos e incluso algunos se adentraban en el juego, dificultándoles las respuestas para los acertijos que los llevarían a los dulces codiciados. Ráfagas de murciélagos pasaban volando sobre las cabezas de todo mundo y los personajes de los cuadros desaparecían misteriosamente para aparecer justo en el momento en que alguien se cruzaba frente a ellos.

-¿Qué dice el primer acertijo?-preguntó Drucilla mirando hacía todos lados, pues constantemente sentía la desagradable sensación de ser observada por alguien.

-Dice: _"En mi hallarás las fauces del león, si dices la palabra correcta el premio será tuyo. Cuando lo hayas obtenido entre miles debes escoger. El redondo te dará la salida y el cuadrado te dará la partida"-_rezó Hermione muy segura de sí misma. Sin embargo, los demás la miraban como quién mira un Picasso por primera vez: sin entender nada-no se asusten, es demasiado sencillo. Síganme-la chica apresuró el paso, conduciendo al grupo de desorientados por pasillos y escaleras. Pronto Ron reconoció los objetos que lo rodeaban, se estaban acercando a la torre de Gryffindor.

Al llegar todos esperaron ver un enorme dulce color escarlata, brillando y con un enorme letrero que dijera "Felicidades", sin embargo sólo encontraron el retrato de la Dama Gorda, vestida elegantemente y con su habitual dejé de arrogancia. Les miró por unos segundos con desdén, inspeccionando sus rostros.

-¿Santo y Seña?-preguntó al final, apartado la vista de ellos.

-Hoci…-comenzó a decir Ron.

-¡Calláte!-le espetó la castaña. Era inapropiado e ilógico que la palabra que tuvieran que decir fuese justo aquélla que abría el paso hacía la Torre de Gryffindor. Comenzó a pensar. Tenía que ver con el cuadro, de eso estaba segura. El acertijo decía "fauces del león" y eso podría ser tomado como "entrada del león", entonces era la entrada a la Torre de Gryffindor. Pero no decía que se tenía que entrar. Además estaba la "palabra correcta". Era obvio que la clave para entrar no era la correcta. Eso era demasiado arriesgado. Era una palabra probablemente relacionada con Halloween o incluso Gryffindor, o tal vez algún hechizo…

-Bien, Granger, estamos esperando-dijo Draco mientras la miraba perspicaz. Había notado que la tonta Comadreja había estado a punto de develarles el secreto de la entrada a la Torre-tú eres la sabelotodo¿no? Danos esos dulces.

-Si me dejases pensar todo sería más sencillo, Malfoy-le miró con odio para después mirar de nuevo al cuadro. Grabielle y Drucilla se habían apartado con el pergamino para leer con atención el acertijo y Ron estaba demasiado ocupado refunfuñando y maldiciendo por lo bajo. Con un equipo como ese jamás ganarían.

La Dama Gorda se había quedado inmóvil, era obvio que ella no les daría ni una mínima pista. Miró el cuadro con más atención. "El redondo" y "El cuadrado", decía el acertijo. Debía de ser algo que estaba en el cuadro.

Escuchó a Ron maldecir el cuadro y a la Dama.

Si era algo que estaba en el cuadro entonces estaba escondido… ¿escondido¿cómo se atraía algo "escondido"?.

Hermione comprendió que esa era la ocasión de usar el único hechizo que les era permitido, pero¿y si no fuese así¿y si desperdiciaba la única oportunidad para usar magia que les habían dado? Su equipo se enfadaría con ella, pero tenía que probarlo. Había pensado en el hechizo perfecto y ahora tenía que ponerlo en vigor.

-¡Maldita Gorda asquerosa¡ridícula guardiana pomposa¿te crees mucho, eh¡Ya verás, te quemaré y te sustituiré por un cuadro más amable!-gritaba Ron furioso mientras se acercaba con su varita en alto para atacar el cuadro de la Dama Gorda. Esta no se inmutó-¡Muévete¡Di algo, dinos algo, danos una señal!

-¡Ronald Weasley, cierra la boca de una buena vez! Lo único que haces es empeorar las cosas-gritó Hermione-bien, tengo un plan, no sé si funcionará, pero estoy noventa por ciento segura…

-¿Ah, si¿y el otro diez por ciento¿le llevaremos a Dumbledore medio dulce?-preguntó Draco impregnando sus palabras de astucia y maldad.

-Si no llegase a funcionar me arrodillaré ante ti, Oh Gran Draco Malfoy-le espetó Hermione, acercando su rostro al de él con mirada fiera. Draco sonrió complacido. Ella se giró hacía el cuadro y antes de levantar su varita deseó que el hechizo funcionara, sino, estaba perdida-¡_Accio_!-inmediatamente el cuadro se llenó con bolsas repletas de dulces con miles de colores, todos pequeños y atractivos. La Dama Gorda hizo un gesto de resignación. Su vestido incluso se había cubierto de dulces, las rosas de su corsé estaban bordeadas con dulces y su complicado peinado estaba adornado con dulces. Hermione sonrió.

-Bien hecho, Hermione-la felicitó Gabrielle.

-¿Y ahora qué? -preguntó Draco con mofa-¿nos llevaremos el cuadro y diremos "Dumbledore, aquí esta nuestro botín, elige a tu antojo"?-después se rió despectivamente.

-¡Si¡buena idea!-contestó Ron, colérico-después de quitarle los dulces a la gorda la quemamos y hacemos una fogata con ella-se acercó al cuadro, dispuesto a arrancarlo de la entrada al pasadizo de la Torre cuando sintió un fuerte golpe en el cabeza. Drucilla le había dado un manazo.

-Los dos son unos estúpidos-gruñó-el acertijo lo dice todo:"_El redondo te dará la salida y el cuadrado te dará la partida"_¿es que no lo entienden?-todos, a excepción de Hermione, negaron con la cabeza-hay un elemento redondo que nos proporcionará el dulce, el dulce de alguna Casa. Y el elemento cuadrado hará que el esfuerzo de Hermione no haya valido la pena…

-Oh, si que gran esfuerzo-farfulló Draco aparentando impresión.

-Bien, hay un cuadro dentro del cuadro-valga la redundancia-ése es el elemento cuadrado…-murmuró Drucilla más para sí misma que para todos-¡miren! El jarrón que está junto a la ventana. Es redondo y esta repleto de dulces, seguro ahí debe de haber algo esperándonos-afirmó.

-¿Y cómo lo tomamos?-preguntó Ron, por primera vez tranquilo, pero inseguro.

-Alguien debe de meter la mano…-sentenció Hermione, preocupada por sus manos y las de los demás.

Todos miraron a Hermione con una sonrisa en los labios. Ella había descubierto la forma de hacer que los dulces aparecieran¿ahora tenía que meter la mano en el viejo cuadro de una señora gorda y amargada¿y si se le lanzaba encima? Entornó los ojos y trago grueso.

Funestos pensamientos de una futura Hermione manca abundaban en su cabeza mientras acercaba la mano lentamente hacía el cuadro. Al llegar a la tela que supuestamente no debía de traspasar, una ráfaga de viento frío se coló en todo su cuerpo gracias a la extraña sustancia que estaba tocando. No era un óleo, ni madera. Era algo inmaterial, como neblina, fría y suave. Hundió más la mano, mientras todos la miraban con miedo y diversión a la vez. Por fin sintió algo sólido, el jarrón. Cerró los ojos y adentró su mano en su interior, pensando en algún animal que le mordería el dedo y la envenenaría -después de todo, era Halloween, los monstruos estaban a la orden del día-. Abrió los dedos para tomar la bolsa de dulces entre sus manos y la apartó rápidamente, sacándola del cuadro, asustada, pero con los dulces fuertemente apretados entre sus dedos.

El papel metálico de color azul brillaba con la luz morada de las antorchas. Habían conseguido el dulce de Ravenclaw.

-¡Bien, Hermione¡Qué valiente!-la abrazó Ron, olvidando su enfado hacía el cuadro. Gabrielle y Drucilla también la felicitaron, todos menos Malfoy, que la miraba de reojo con una media sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

-Aún no hemos ganado, así que vamos por el siguiente dulce-dijo Hermione, soltándose de los brazos de Ron. Todos la siguieron mientras leía el siguiente acertijo: _"Enroscada en la oscuridad me hallarás mientras mis ojos verdes te absorben. No debes mirarlos, pues petrificado estarás mientras el Barón llega por ti. Si los tomas la recompensa obtendrás y si los dejas sin ella te quedarás"-_eso es sencillo-aseguró la Gryffindor después de haber leído el pergamino-sólo las serpientes se arrastran y enroscan…algo así como la que tenemos en este equipo-y comenzó a caminar más a prisa hacía las mazmorras de Slytherin. Draco se limitó a maldecirla mentalmente, estaba demasiado absorto pensando en cómo hacer de ese Halloween el peor de la _sangresucia_.

Al llegar, notaron un extraño olor a humedad y se percataron de que la poca iluminación de las antorchas era verde esmeralda, aunque iluminaba bastante bien. Antes de doblar el recodo que llegaba a la entrada de la Sala Común de Slytherin, Hermione les hizo un aviso: -"_No deben mirar a los ojos verdes de lo que sea que haya ahí. Ciérrenlos con fuerza y no miren por nada del mundo_"-finalizó angustiada.

Al final del pasillo se hallaba la entrada a la mazmorra de Slytherin. Un enorme escudo redondo, hoscamente tallado y con una serpiente prominente enrollada en el centro, se interponía entre el exterior y la Sala Común. Todos miraron a otras partes, evitando mirar a la serpiente directamente a los ojos, que despedía una radiación verdosa y que por momentos aumentaba su potencia.

Hermione, de nuevo, se acercó a la serpiente, cubriéndose los ojos con las manos. Antes de que pudiera dar un paso más, alguien la detuvo. Se giró para encontrarse con los hielos gélidos que tenía por ojos Draco. Este la apartó suavemente y se cubrió los ojos con las manos. Caminó lentamente hacía la entrada que era custodiada por la serpiente. Cientos de veces había hecho lo mismo, pero la diferencia era que ahora se hallaba ligeramente asustado. Con pasos seguros se acercó a la estatua y comenzó a palparla, estaba tremendamente fría. Guió una de sus manos -la otra se encontraba sobre sus ojos- por el cuerpo de la estatua. Palpó el gran grosor de la serpiente y le pareció escuchar un siseo lejano. El escudo mal tallado era también grueso. Siguió subiendo hasta que llegó a las fauces abiertas de la serpiente y se tocó uno de los colmillos, que para su suerte, era demasiado viejo para ser afilados. Subió un poco más hasta que sintió algo cálido entre sus manos: eran los ojos, o dulces, o lo que fuera.

Cogió uno con fuerza y trató de arrancarlo de la cuenca pero estaba bien incrustado. Tiró de él e incluso cerró los ojos con fuerza para ayudarse con la otra mano, hasta que por fin se escuchó un resquebrajamiento y el ojo saltó de la cuenca.

A pesar de que la luz verde de los ojos había diminuido considerablemente, el otro ojo seguía irradiando una luz propia. Así que metiéndose lo qué fuese aquello que había tomado en el pantalón se lanzó por el otro ojo, quitándolo esta vez más fácilmente. Tenían los ojos, ahora sólo hacía falta ver si el acertijo había sido una treta o de verdad se trataba de los dulces de las Casas.

-Bien hecho, Draco-lo felicitó Gabrielle regalándole una bonita sonrisa a la que él respondió con una mueca de suficiencia. Ron lo miró con más odio aún. Ahora él estaba en desventaja, el próximo acertijo tendría que resolverlo él para poder alcanzar al lechoso.

Draco tomó los ojos entre sus manos con algo de miedo, más estos habían dejado de brillar. Al tocarse, se volvieron líquido espeso y volátil. Frente a sus ojos comenzó a formarse una masa que pronto adquirió forma de un dulce grande de color escarlata, el dulce de Gryffindor. Todos miraron la transformación con asombro. El dulce quedó suspendido en el aire y fue Ron quien lo tomó, dispuesto a revelar los siguientes acertijos.

Para su mala suerte, los siguientes acertijos habían sido una treta. Obtuvieron cinco bolsas repletas de dulces normales y encantados. Sólo cien puntos, cuando un solo dulce de las Casas debía de valer más de quinientos.

Molesto, desesperado y aturdido, Ron leyó el siguiente acertijo. _"Bailando me encontrarás, pues tan feliz como la lombriz estoy. Soy malo de corazón y bueno sin razón¿quieres mis dulces¿o prefieres el truco?"_

-Peeves-murmuró Gabrielle mientras sonreía.

Empezaron un recorrido por el castillo sin dirección por varios minutos, preguntándose en dónde se había metido el duendecillo. Normalmente aparecía cuando era el momento menos indicado, pero ahora de verdad lo necesitaban.

-Peeves, Peeves, pequeño granuja¡aparece ya!-gritó Ron exasperado.

En vano lo buscaron por el Hall y distintas salas y salones del castillo. Cuando se dieron por vencidos escucharon una vocecita chillona que provenía de una habitación cercana. Al entrar encontraron al duende apareciendo y desapareciendo mientras los dulces que sostenía volaban por los aires y cuando una bolsa se terminaba inmediatamente otra aparecía sustituyendo a la antigua. Todo el piso estaba lleno de dulces de miles de colores, todos ellos pequeños.

Drucilla y Hermione se dieron la vuelta, dispuesta a marcharse pensando que ese acertijo había sido una vez más un truco, pero Gabrielle las detuvo.

-Miren, ahí¡el resplandor verde de Slytherin!-gritó con emoción y señaló la bolsa que Peeves cargaba, llena hasta la mitad. El dulce de Slytherin se podía ver fácilmente. Corrió hacía el duende que no había notado la presencia de los muchachos. Pero cuando estaba a punto de coger la bolsa que Peeves sostenía este desapareció y apareció de nuevo parado sobre el hombro de Draco y recargado en un brazo sobre su cabeza. Colérico, el chico trató de atrapar al duende, pero este desapareció de nuevo mientras una risilla estridente se escuchaba por toda la habitación vacía-¡ahí!-gritó Gabrielle desesperada y corrió para tratar de coger a Peeves que inmediatamente despareció haciendo un ademán con su sombrero.

-Es imposible-soltó Hermione triste-no nos dará el dulce jamás…

-¡Oh, no, pequeños novatos! No les daré mis dulces porque…SON MÍOS, jajajajajaja-se carcajeaba y se retorcía de la risa mientras flotaba en el aire-bueno-dijo tranquilizándose-¿prefieren dulce o truco?-todos se miraron sin entender el ofrecimiento del duende. Pero antes de que alguien pidiera algo específico Gabrielle habló.

-Peeves, querido, permítenos un momento, esta es una decisión que debemos tomar entre todos-y después guió a sus compañeros a una esquina de la habitación mientras Peeves canturreaba feliz-escúchenme, él quiere que pidamos algo, pero ambas cosas serán un truco porque para él eso es todo, los trucos. Así que nosotros le voltearemos el juego. No necesitamos todos estos dulces baratos y él tiene el tercer dulce, el de Slytherin. Así que nosotros le ofreceremos todos nuestros dulces…

-¿De qué sirve eso si una vez que se acaba una bolsa le aparece otra?-preguntó Ron molesto.

-No me estas escuchado-gruñó la chica-se los ofreceremos como si fuesen dulces muy especiales. Es…complicado, pero déjenmelo a mí-Ron soltó un bufido más agregado a todos los que había soltado esa noche. En el centro del círculo que se había formado apareció Peeves sonriente.

-¿Ya decidieron¿Dulce o Truco?-preguntó mientras sus ojos llenos de maldad se paseaban por los rostros de los muchachos.

-Antes queremos hacerte un ofrecimiento al que no te podrás negar, querido Peeves-dijo Gabrielle sonriendo encantadoramente. Peeves la miró interesado-te daremos todos estos dulces. ¿Sabes? El mismísimo Dumbledore nos los dio. Son…especiales-concluyó. Peeves la miró con interés por un momento y después desapareció, para aparecer sentado sobre los hombros de Ron.

-Yo tengo mis propios dulces que también son especiales-rió.

-¡Oh no, querido¡no tanto como éstos!...éstos te ayudan a…mira, sólo tienes que probar uno para que entiendas a lo que me refiero-Gabrielle sacó un dulce de la bolsa. Era rosado y se veía exquisito. Peeves sacó la legua y con asco, la chica posó el dulce sobre la mojada lengua de Peeves. Este lo saboreó por un momento, completamente embebido por el delicioso sabor a fresas. Después de algunos segundos se quedó rígido sobre los hombros de Ron, éste lo sintió endurecer, como si hubiese sido objeto de un _Petrificus Totalus_.

-¿Qué sucedió?-preguntó Hermione mientras miraba los ojos vidriosos de Peeves parpadeando y su boca abierta descomunalmente.

-Uno de los dulces encantados. Lo petrificó-murmuró Draco para sí mismo.

-Bien, funcionó. Tomemos el dulce antes de que despierte y nos haga algo por esto-dijo Gabrielle riendo mientras tomaba la bolsa de dulces entre sus manos. Dentro pudieron ver el envoltorio esmeralda metálico.

-¿Qué dice el siguiente acertijo?-preguntó Drucilla mientras caminaban por los pasillos de Hogwarts. Un terrible grito de terror cortó el sonido.

-_"Soy el Kawako, Hijo del Río. En él vivo y en él me alimento. Permíteme darte un consejo¡no te acerques a la orilla, o nuestro plato en la cabeza puede atraerte con nosotros para siempre! Sólo la reverencia y la cordialidad te salvarán del Calamar"_-leyó Gabrielle asustándose más a cada letra que leía.

-Los Kappas del lago-dijo Hermione-tenemos que ir al lago.

El lago quedaba un poco lejos del sitio donde se hallaban. Caminaban rápidamente, pues después de tantas infructuosas sorpresas sentían que el tiempo se les venía encima. Cualquier equipo podría estar reclamando es aquéllos momentos el puntaje por haber obtenido los cuatro dulces de las Casas.

-Tengo la curiosidad de probar uno de estos dulcecitos-dijo Ron mientras miraba un dulce negro como la noche entre sus manos.

-Ya escuchaste a Dumbledore, no sabemos lo que contienen algunos de ellos. Además viste lo que le pasó a Peeves, quedó petrificado. No planeamos cargar contigo durante la parte más importante del juego-dijo Hermione molesta por el comentario infantil y poco coherente del pelirrojo.

-No todos están encantados-respondió desganado-este se ve que tiene sabor a chocolate o tal vez café…

-El negro nunca es un buen augurio-respondió Drucilla mientras miraba a todos lados intranquila. Los gritos habían aumentado en potencia.

-Bueno…pero es que…yo quiero hacerlo…pero y si me convierto en…no sé…me da miedo-murmuraba Ron mientras se rascaba la cabeza y miraba el dulce con temor.

-Dame eso, Comadreja-espetó Draco irritado-eres un gallina-le arrebató el dulce, lo desenvolvió con furia y se lo hecho a la boca. Todos se detuvieron para mirarlo, esperando escuchar alaridos o verlo tan inmóvil como Peeves. Después de un rato parpadeó y comenzó a toser fuertemente-me…a…hogo…me…-se llevó las manos al cuello en un gesto desesperado de clemencia. Hermione se acercó asustada hacía él y le pasó un brazo sobre el hombro.

-¡Ayúdenme!-gritó desesperada. Draco se convulsionaba entre sus brazos y había puesto los ojos en blanco –aunque realmente la diferencia no era mucha-. De pronto escuchó claramente una risa cruel y burlona. Draco había fingido todo. Irritada, la chica se alejó de él, que por poco cae al suelo, pues se había recargado demasiado sobre la Gryffindor.

Su corazón se había desbocado. ¿Cómo ese grandísimo…desgraciado, había podido jugar de aquélla manera? Era un maldito engreído y maldecía la hora en que mágicamente apareció su nombre -el quinto y último nombre- en el pergamino que decía quién sería parte del equipo.

Entre bromas de Draco gritando "Ayúdenme" con voz chillona, miradas de complicidad entre Gabrielle y Drucilla y bufidos de Ron, llegaron al Lago.

Lo primero que notaron fue el agua turbia y espectralmente tranquila. Después unos chillidos agudos provenientes de la orilla y se sorprendieron al ver a varios monos azules con escamas danzando una música que sólo ellos conocían y que probablemente era de sonidos frenéticos, a juzgar por los movimientos compulsivos que hacían.

La luna se reflejaba sobre la superficie acuosa. Era redonda y plateada, perfecta para un día de hombres-lobo.

Se acercaron con cuidado a la orilla, mientras los Kappas seguían danzando sin advertir la presencia de los chicos. Hermione pudo ver una bolsa de dulces sobre uno de los famosos platos en la cabeza de un Kappa pequeño y saltarín. Se acercó aún más a la orilla y entonces los Kappas advirtieron su presencia.

Sus rostros pequeños y escamosos se volvieron en una mueca de maldad y las sonrisas perversas de todos ellos denotaron que el acertijo no estaba bromeando al decir que los iban a atraer hacía ellos, hacía el lago y hacía el calamar gigante.

Se acercaron caminando sobre el agua. Hermione retrocedió unos pasos asustada y entonces recordó la forma de vencerlos. Lo había leído en un libro sobre seres mitológicos. Si te inclinas y les haces una cordial reverencia ellos te la devolverán, y el agua en su plato que los mantiene fuertes se verterá y perderán toda su fuerza.

-No se asusten-dijo Hermione-hagan una reverencia inclinando sus cabezas…

-No es el momento para cordialidades, Granger-gimió Malfoy que estaba a punto de correr hacía el castillo.

-¡Sólo háganlo!-gritó Hermione desesperada y se inclinó con cierto temblor en el cuerpo. Algunos Kappas se inclinaron también y al ver tal resultado, los otros muchachos se inclinaron ceremoniosamente, hasta que todos los Kappas quedaron tendidos sobre la orilla, inmóviles.

Hermione recogió la bolsa de dulces y con satisfacción comprobó que en la bolsa se hallaba el último dulce, amarillo y más grande que los otros, el dulce de Hufflepuff. Una oleada de felicidad la inundó. A pesar de las diferencias y los problemas, habían resulto los acertijos y habían conseguido sus objetivos. Ahora podía sentirse orgullosa de cada uno de los muchachos, incluso de Malfoy.

Se giró con el rostro iluminado y les sonrió mientras les mostraba el último dulce. Todos sonrieron, pero Draco se quedó embelesado mirándola fijamente. De pronto la notaba diferente…radiante.

-¡Vamos al Comedor! Espero que nadie haya ganado nuestro primer lugar-dijo Drucilla mientras comenzaba a correr colina arriba seguida de Gabrielle y Ron. Hermione caminó lentamente y cuando llegó a la altura de Draco no pudo evitar sonreírle.

-Bien hecho, Malfoy-dijo y comenzó a ascender la colina, pero no pudo seguir. Draco la había tomado del brazo y la había atraído hacía él, juntando sus cuerpos todo lo humanamente posible. Sintió las cálidas exhalaciones de él sobre su rostro y sus manos frías sobre sus mejillas calientes. De pronto se sintió completamente absorbida por sus ojos, su ser…su boca.

La sensación que le produjeron esos ojos glaciares fue muy distinta a las muchas -y repetidas- sensaciones que anteriormente habían logrado despertar en ella. No sólo la calidez que emanaban, sino la profundidad con que la miraban, más allá de un _sangresucia_, mucha más allá de las diferencias. Aún más allá de todo lo que los rodeaba. La hizo sentir deseada.

Tal vez fue por eso, o por el deseo que hervía dentro de sus entrañas desde hacía mucho tiempo, que cuando se acercó para besarla, ella lo recibió gustosa, inundando cada centímetro de su piel y dejándose inundar por la suya. Porque esa noche espectral, bajo el brillo de la luna, cercana al lago y a los Kappas que en cualquier momento se recuperarían, Hermione se sintió especial y diferente. Ya no era más una _mojigata sangresucia comelibros_. Ahora era una joven que había sido tocada por primera vez, experimentando cosquilleos y ansias mientras los labios de Draco se movían lentamente sobre los suyos, y tan profundo que pronto caería rendida, pues las piernas le temblaban inconteniblemente.

Mientras saboreaba los labios y la lengua de la castaña, Draco se preguntó qué estaba haciendo exactamente. Cuando pensó en una noche divertida en donde Hermione terminara aún más desconcertada que de costumbre, nunca se imaginó que sería besándola con pasión bajo la luna.

Es cierto, que durante el trayecto, los constantes resoplidos de ella y el tic extraño que tenía de levantar demasiado las cejas cuando estaba preocupada o enfadada, le habían llamado la atención y le habían encantado. Pero eso no significaba que tuviera que tener un contacto tan cercano con ella. Ellos no debían hacerlo, sobretodo él…pero sin embargo, deseaba hacerlo, si, sobretodo él.

Con un esfuerzo sobrenatural, se separó lentamente de sus labios, absorbiendo el último roce que tuvo de ellos, porque a pesar de todo quería recordarlos. Y a la vez necesitaba olvidarlos. ¿Cómo se volvería a acercar para herirla o enfadarla después de aquello?, no podría decir que ella le dio una poción o le obligó. No tendría el valor de ensuciar ese acto tan hermoso que había despertado en él sensaciones hasta antes nunca sentidas, con mentiras y burlas. No podría manchar el mejor recuerdo que podría ser el único y último junto a ella.

Pero debía hacerlo, por lo menos que quedara entre ellos dos. Tendría que justificar ese beso maravilloso con unas palabras poco coherentes y que seguro terminarían por alejarla de él.

-Creo que…-comenzó a murmurar mientras miraba el lago con atención. Era demasiado difícil.

-¿Qué fue eso, Draco?-_Draco_, por primera vez lo había llamado por su nombre. Sería la última.

-Creo que el dulce que comí de la bolsa estaba encantado, Granger-dijo con indiferencia y aparentando molestia, posando su mirada sobre la de ella-así que no te hagas muchas ilusiones. Fue un acto inconsciente y no fue voluntario-finalizó. Se maldijo cuando vio los ojos de ella demasiado abiertos por la sorpresa, tratando de asimilar las crueles palabras del Slytherin.

-Pero…tu…-decía tratando de formular algo con qué defenderse, más no podía. La desilusión era muy fuerte.

-No, Granger. Yo no hice nada que quisiera. Tú te aprovechaste de mi estado…todo gracias a ese jodido dulce-masculló esta vez molesto. Pero no por lo sucedido, sino por la reacción de ella. Se sentía infame al haberla lastimado de esa manera.

-Bueno, Malfoy, para tu suerte el juego termino, así que no nos volveremos a ver. No creo que a tus amigos les agrade saber, que aunque fuese bajo el efecto de un encantamiento, besaste a una _comelibros sangresucia_ como yo-se giró indignada y rabiosa. Se sentía utilizada. Ella no había hecho nada y sin embargo era la perdedora. Odió el juego, odió el maldito momento en que ellos quedaron en el mismo equipo, pero por más que lo intentó no pudo odiarlo a él, porque el fuego impreso sobre sus labios seguía ardiendo y ahora no lo hacía sólo ahí, se había extendido por todo su cuerpo, arropando sus sentidos y su corazón.

Mientras la observaba marcharse colina arriba, enfadada y dolida, Draco sintió que el ritmo de su corazón se aceleraba, pues el deseo de ir tras ella y decirle la verdad era cada vez más fuerte.

_"No, Hermione, el dulce no estaba encantado. El encantado soy yo. Hechizado a tus ojos y pelo, encadenado a tu voz y perfume. Y aunque no pueda decírtelo, jamás olv__idaré este beso y jamás olvidaré esta noche, y la conmemoraré con recuerdos que siempre nos mantendrán juntos…para siempre… "_

* * *

_Hola a todo el mundo!_

_Bueno esta vez les traigo un Dramione ambientado en Hogwarts y en Halloween que es para un reto que se desarrolla en el foro Dramione de Dryadeh(aún están las convocatorias abiertas!)._

_Como verán no soy muy buena para acertijos y ambientaciones Hogwarianas(¿?), pero esto ha quedado, además la trama me ha gustado, me he divertido escribiéndolo. El centro obviamente es para Herm/Drac, ya que debía de ser un Dramione y no me familiarizo aún con los otros personajes. A excepción de Gabrielle Lionheart y Drucilla Retriever(que me pueden servir para otros cuentos n.n) Todo, ambientaciones, personajes, hechizos y demás es de Rowling n.n(antes de que me echen a derechos de autor encima xD)_

_Espero que les guste y que voten por mí en el concurso xD(quieren un dulce en forma de Draco como recompensa??? xp) y espero que les guste._

_Muchisímas gracias a las que me leyeron en mi primer Fic, fue algo hermoso leer sus comentarios(me pongo a llorar de la emoción n.n) y esto va para ustedes, Lyanbeth, ClioLatiny, AngelineAnglyen y Dry n.n. Muchisímas gracias!!!_

_Besos!_


End file.
